1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an energy management and facility automation system, and more particularly, to such a system having one or more controllers in each home for managing various devices in response to messages from a central controller, which may be programmed by each user to individually and uniquely control each device through a facility controller and which may be further programmed by a utility company to permit load reduction limited to selected devices for short periods of time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, various attempts have been made to provide both energy management systems and home automation systems for controlling various appliances in the home. Such appliances include heating and air conditioning systems, water heaters, lights, various motors and the like. Similar attempts have been extended to commercial facilities, such as offices, stores, warehouses and factories. Generally, the prior art efforts have been local systems which are expensive on a per facility basis because of the high cost of the main controller. Further, such systems are limited in their applicability and operation, and cannot be readily changed by the user to take into account changing circumstances.
A common problem faced by the utility company is the necessity to reduce demand for electricity, during certain time periods, such as during extremely hot or cold weather, or when an equipment breakdown occurs. Traditionally, the manner by which the utility company has reduced consumption by cutting service to entire neighborhoods or sectors of a grid, thereby totally eliminating all utility loads. In the case of an electric utility company, reducing consumption, when excess demand occurs, can better be accomplished by eliminating or reducing the demand by selected high energy consuming appliances, such as heating and air conditioning units, or water heaters, while leaving the more necessary items, such as lights, and small appliances or equipment, in a home or business still operating. This type of an approach would greatly reduce the inconvenience to the homeowner and business owner, since life as usual could continue for short times without heat or air conditioning, or unlimited hot water.